mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vk.damslora/An Unexpected Visit
It was late in the evening when Erodir heard three hard knocks on the door to the little lakehouse where he and Lelida lived together. Frustrated, he closed his book and laid it down on the little round table in front of the hearth. Opening the door, he immediately blurted out "BASTARDS!". In front of him stood not one, but three frost giants from the Frost Temple high council. It was clear that they were all weary from the long journey down from the North and Erodir thought to himself that he could maybe take them on in the hallway. As he reached for his seldomly used greatsword next to the door, the largest of the three brought his hand up in a disarming fashion and spoke in the old tongue. "Teacher please...we are not here on a path to vengeance. Woe to you if we had been, you'd already be dead." "Your exceedingly friendly demeanour hasn't changed at all now has it...Mimir?" Mimir frowned. "Your wit has not been dulled by the warmer climates. I am pleased. Words have reached us of your efforts down here. We passed quite the structure next to your quaint little house. An impressive effort, for southerners, but less fruitful than you wanted, no?" Both the council members at his side chuckled at that. Erodir looked embarassed at first, remembering his earlier days from the Frost Temple, being ridiculed for his small stature and interest in other things than snow and battle. He then realized how much he had grown as a person since he left home and straigthened his back. "I should say my efforts have yielded other fruits than I expected. I've met a lot of interesting creatures and peoples. And a woman. A woman I love deeply. Before you ask...she's not a giant." Mimir looked at his companions and did a short nod. "There is nothing more I would want than to stand on your doorstep listening to tales of your years away from the capitol. However, recent changes to the Frost Temple and its neighbouring lands have forced me to...ask you to come back." Erodir raised his voice. "So I can keep teaching impressionable young frost giants to kill everyone different than them and reject anything more civilized than to hang a mammoth horn in your chambers? Never." Mimir looked more and more disarmed the longer he stood in Erodir's doorway. "That's not...what I mean. The Frost Temple has not been frozen in time whilst you were away. Hrugnir is still in power, but our lands are being settled by more than just Frost Giants these days. It is my opinion, as your mentor and wisest Frost Giant that we need some of your learned diplomacy and knowledge of...if we are to survive as a species. At least a unified one." Erodir became speechless and thought for a moment he was in his bed, dreaming. "This is...all I ever wanted, Mimir. It was my hope to return one day, but that dream died years ago. I...cannot make this decision ligthly. How much time do I have until you return to the Fr..until you return home?" Mimir responded with a sigh. "You have until the next full moon, we will make camp not far from here. Choose wisely teacher, for all our sakes." Category:Blog posts